


Маленькое чудовище

by haissitall



Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pre-Canon, Rats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: До событий мюзикла. У Рудольфа интрижка с Тааффе. Всё, как водится, плохо.





	Маленькое чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Уже было запощено мной на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/6073339), и перенеслось сюда по принципу "почему бы и нет".

Рудольф смотрит мимо книги на то, как педантично одевается Тааффе. У него это похоже на хорошо заученный танец: рубашка, пуговицы, воротник, так легко и аккуратно, что, кажется, перед зеркалом ему стоять совсем не обязательно. Он как механическая кукла, как фигурки в часах, едущие по своим маленьким рельсам, их нечеловечески отточенные движения всегда завораживают, как завораживает всё неестественно правильное. Сейчас он будет завязывать галстук, и Рудольф, признаться, затаивает дыхание. Вот так. Потом вот так. И сюда. И затянуть, по-франтовски поправив узел. Теперь воротник, жилет, цепочка, часы, пиджак — на пиджаке Тааффе вдруг смотрит на отражение Рудольфа, ловя его взгляд, и тот торопливо опускает глаза в строчки мелких букв.  
— Что читаете, ваше высочество? — поворачивается он к Рудольфу, эффектно вставив руку в рукав, знаете, так оставив её ровно вбок и тут же поправив лацкан.  
— Это научное.  
— Про птиц? — полуутверждает Тааффе с полуиздевательской полуулыбкой.  
Рудольф молчит, потому что да, про птиц.  
— Отчего люди не летают так, как птицы, — говорит Тааффе. Ему осталось только надеть перстень на свой мило-пухлый пальчик, и всё, он полностью одет, сверкает своей цепочкой часов и начищенными ботинками.  
Рудольф продолжает молчать, уставившись в книгу. Он вообще не хочет её сейчас читать, она подвернулась ему под руку как предлог не разговаривать до тех пор, пока Тааффе не уйдёт. Он смотрит на неё, не читая ни строчки, и всё ждёт, когда Тааффе надоест здесь стоять. Ну же. Уходи. Сколько раз должны так громко тикнуть эти громоздкие часы в углу, чтобы он понял, что ему пора?  
Часы начинают громко-звонко бить, и Рудольф вздрагивает от неожиданности, невольно поднимая взгляд.  
— Мне пора, ваше высочество.  
— Я вас не держу, вы можете идти, — очевидно облегчённо вздыхает Рудольф.  
— Могу я напомнить, что вам тоже пора?  
Чёрт. Он прав. Конечно, прав. Если бы он мог слышать его мысли, то он бы так наклонил голову и сказал на них что-то вроде: «Это моя работа, ваше высочество», и Рудольфу бы захотелось запустить в него своим ботинком.  
Рудольф медленно-медленно закрывает книгу. — Да, я…  
— По правде говоря, в отличие от меня, вы сильно опаздываете.  
— Как хорошо работают ваши шпионы, — Рудольф начинает выбираться из кровати и вместе с холодом внеодеяльного мира остро чувствует, что раздет. — Лучше меня знаете, где мне нужно быть.  
— Они должны отрабатывать своё жалование. В конце концов, его им платят из казны. — Теперь очередь Тааффе смотреть на него, и он-то не прячется за случайно лежавшим на тумбочке справочником, он смотрит открыто, так внимательно прищурив свои тёмные-тёмные глазки.  
Рудольф, конечно, уже задумывался о мотивации Тааффе, и такие моменты всё больше убеждают его в том, что это ему просто нравится. Вот нравится ему стоять здесь в своём сером, волшебно не помятом костюме, и наблюдать за тем, как кронпринц Австро-Венгерской империи лихорадочно надёргивает на себя штаны.  
Рудольф исподлобья бросает на него взгляд и видит очень обеспокоенное выражение лица.  
Рудольф выбирает не обращать на это внимания и окидывает комнату взглядом. Он видит несколько дорогих пород дерева, собранных в массивно-роскошную мебель, загнанный в узор паркет и пару мёртвых вылизанных картин в золотых рамах, но не свою рубашку.  
— Ваше высочество.  
А, она в руках у Тааффе. Он держит её, явно ожидая, что Рудольф подойдёт к нему, но Рудольф не встаёт с кровати и протягивает руку. Секундная победа — Тааффе покорно приближается, но, встав рядом, разворачивает рубашку, чтобы помочь её надеть. Рудольф выдёргивает её из его рук и надевает сам, тут же начав бороться с пуговицами. Они мелкие, выскальзывают из пальцев, ну что же это такое, как назло, боже…  
Тааффе наклоняется и начинает их застёгивать. Немного медленно, но достаточно ловко, и так уверенно, что Рудольф как-то с этим смиряется. Его пальцы изредка касаются кожи — помните, мол, что мы сегодня делали, ваше высочество? судя по тому, как вы вздрогнули, помните, — и к горлу Рудольфа подступает что-то вязкое. Когда Тааффе доходит до нижних пуговиц, ему приходится встать на одно колено.  
Рудольф, конечно, уже задумывался о своей мотивации, и такие моменты всё больше убеждают его в том, что это ему просто нравится. Вот нравится ему сидеть на своей кровати, когда ненавистный граф стоит перед ним на коленях, склонив свою лысеющую голову. У этого «нравится» тошнотворно приторный вкус, он давится от этой мысли, что пусть герр министр-президент ползает на коленях, пусть собирает рубашки по комнате, пусть поднимает свой белый воротник всё выше и ложится в эту постель в отчаянных попытках завладеть его доверием. Эта власть приятна копошащейся чуть ниже сердца крысой. Рудольфа передёргивает, и он стоически не смотрит вниз.  
Тааффе говорит, не поднимая взгляда: — Давно у вас трясутся руки?  
— Не ваше дело.  
Тааффе как бы ненароком дёргает его рубашку на себя. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы Рудольф нервно выпрямил спину.  
— Вы слишком много пьёте.  
Рудольф зло смахивает его руки со своей груди. — Вы мой любовник, а не нянька. — Он застёгивает предпоследнюю пуговицу — вот  _теперь_  у него получилось сделать это быстро! — и назло оставляет последнюю. Ребячество, да. Может себе позволить.  
Тааффе тут же поднимается и принимает свой обычный, нахохленный вид. — В вас говорит капризный ребёнок. Вы знаете, что я прав.  
Рудольф так решительно встаёт с кровати, что Тааффе невольно делает шажок назад. Пятится он очаровательно, всем своим видом показывая, что не признаёт, что он это делает.  
— Я взрослый человек и вполне способен о себе позаботиться, — говорит Рудольф, но сложно звучать достаточно угрожающе и убедительно, заправляя рубашку. Тааффе это тоже явно видит, и поэтому кривит улыбочку, снимая со спинки стула небрежно кинутый туда китель и аккуратно его расправляя.  
— Конечно, способны. А пуговицы застегнуть, ну… Это ничего страшного, это за вас всегда смогут сделать няньки. То есть, — он разворачивает китель перед Рудольфом, — любовники, конечно.  
— Вы как моя жена, — обречённо говорит он, сдаваясь и позволяя Тааффе одеть его, стряхнуть что-то невидимое с плеч, прервать его попытку трясущимися, да, трясущимися (но это нервы, а не алкоголь) руками застегнуть чёртовы пуговицы и начать это делать самому. — Нет, знаете, вы даже хуже.  
— Нужно вам было спать сегодня с ней, ваше высочество. Изменили — терпите.  
Тааффе, кажется, очень удобно забывает, что кто-то куда-то спешит, и смакует каждую золотую пуговичку. Он-то, наверное, не мучается чувством вины за наслаждение властью, он отдаётся ей всей своей серой-серой душой, капая слюной при любой возможности заполучить Рудольфа в свои крысиные ручки.  
В воздухе стоит спёртая тишина. Рудольфу становится всё более и более душно по мере упаковывания в мундир. Сейчас Тааффе дойдёт до воротника — и ему совсем станет нечем дышать.  
Рудольф нервно усмехается. — Как вы можете так спокойно к этому относиться, — он ждёт с один «тик» огромных часов в предвкушении того, что он собирается сказать и добавляет, — Эдуард? Это же грех.  
Тааффе резко отдёргивает наглухо застёгнутый китель, убирает с него еле видную ниточку и говорит: — При всём уважении, ваше высочество, мои отношения с Богом вас не касаются.  
Он вдруг так металлически серьёзен, что Рудольф трусливо молчит, проглатывая свою дерзость и решая больше никогда не называть его по имени.  
— Не делайте такое лицо, — плавится железо в улыбку и морщины у глаз, — Вы меня не обидели.  
Как будто бы Рудольф боится его обидеть-!  
— И вы опаздываете, — продолжает он и галантно указывает на дверь, чуть наклонившись, — Я буду за вами.  
Конечно, будет. За Рудольфом вообще много кто будет, за ним будут отец, жена, целый выводок шпионов будут дышать в спину, старательно царапая что-то в своих блокнотах, все, все будут ни на шаг не отходить от Рудольфа.  
Он выходит из комнаты с твёрдой уверенностью не дойти до того места, где ему нужно сегодня быть.  
Он меняет экипажи, отдаёт своё пальто какому-то бродяге и двигается по городу так хаотично, что сам начинает путаться в том, куда идёт. Венские улицы крутятся, как в зоотропе, еле успевая создавать иллюзию движения. Кто-то говорит ему, что сейчас рановато выпивать, но что поделать, если очень хочется. Он заходит в одно место, потом во второе, потом в третье, боясь оставаться больше, чем на несколько рюмок, и пытается слушать голос народа, понять, о чём думают простые смертные, но чем дальше, тем больше все голоса сливаются в пьяное мычание признающегося в любви проститутке.  
Свет фонарей слишком яркий, кто их здесь понаставил, а большие здания пугают схожестью с громоздкими сервантами во дворце, поэтому Рудольф бежит от них к низким, узким, тёмным переулкам, где никто уж точно не поверит в его присутствие.  
Теперь он плохо понимает, где и сколько времени остаётся. Он плохо понимает, что пьёт, он плохо понимает, кто его целует, хотя он почему-то очень ясно понимает, что задыхается от запаха керосина и пота, и что осколки разбитого стакана режут ему спину. Он плохо понимает, лежит он на столе или на полу, он плохо понимает, на нём его рубашка или нет, если стекло так больно вонзается ему в кожу маленькими брутовскими ножами, но теперь он вдруг ясно понимает, что задыхается уже от поцелуя. Кто-то целует его очень, очень долго, и отнимается от его лица только когда сам захочет, а не когда Рудольф беспомощно колотит его грудь.  
— Что такое, ваше высочество? — скрежещет голос скрипучей дверью, впускающей в дом метель, — Я вам не нравлюсь?  
Рудольф хватает ртом воздух и пытается усилием воли соединить две расплывающиеся перед глазами лужами пролитого виски картинки в одну.  
— Ничего страшного. Это не так важно. — Рудольф чувствует на себе его грузный вес, Рудольф чувствует, как он слюнявит его щёку, Рудольф пытается дотянуться до стакана, чтобы разбить о его лысеющую голову. — Это дело привычки.  
Рудольф своим голым (всё-таки голым, очень беззащитно-голым) телом чувствует его холодный скользкий серый костюм, и ему самому становится холодно. Его сковывает и лишает речи сильная, крупная, хрустящая ледяными градинами на зубах дрожь.  
— Хотите, я вас ударю? — его обжигающе тёплые пальцы с острыми коготками нежно убирают волосы с залитого потом лба Рудольфа, — Вам это нравится. Вы просите об этом проституток.  
Его вес вдавливает спину Рудольфа в осколки, и они вырезают из глаз слёзы, почему-то холодные, очень холодные, замерзающие на ресницах, Рудольф пытается стиснуть зубы и хватается за его мокрый, толстый пиджак.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого. Любить страдания — это так по-христиански и очень патриотично. — Его горячая ладонь утирает металлически холодные слёзы с щеки. — Ну? А вам сложно угодить. Не то, что вашему отцу. Я помню наизусть, что ему нравится.  
Он так по-доброму усмехается, и Рудольф смотрит на его большие, плоские, серые-серые-серые глаза с бусинками зрачков, они как стеклянные, как нарисованные, как мёртвые, от этого Рудольф совсем застывает, чувствуя, как когти вонзаются в голое плечо.  
Он наклоняется, перекрывая Рудольфу воздух своим грузным телом, и скрипя ему в шею: — Вас я тоже выучу, ваше высочество, — губы у него тёплые, влажные, а царапающие голову когти стальные, — Стану вашей рутиной. Это то, что держит нас всех вместе — рутина… Не дёргайтесь вы так, или я вас не ударю. Только если вам, конечно, не нравится сопротивляться. Тогда дёргайтесь, сколько хотите.  
И Рудольф дёргается, чувствуя, что зубы ещё острее когтей, они даже острее осколков, про которые он всё равно уже почти забыл. Они страшно-тонкие, жёлтые и запачканные рудольфьей кровью, которая тут же радостно слизывается длинным языком.  
Металлическая цепочка карманных часов, свисающая на голый живот, такая обжигающе-холодная, а поцелуй на место укуса такой холодяще-горячий, что он по-детски морщится, беспомощно перебирая ногами по полу.  
— Все поддаются дрессировке. Это дело времени. Проводили же опыты на собаках. Крысах. — Он всё гладит, гладит Рудольфу голову, нежно мокро целует в щёку и в уголок рта и чуть царапает его бок, проводя по нему когтями медленно вверх-вниз. — Впрочем, вы лучше меня знаете.  
Он прижимается к Рудольфу, а Рудольфа прижимает к себе, впившись в его талию и схватив за волосы. Его дыхание пахнет серой, и Рудольф, собравшись, переработав дрожь в движение, пытается отцепить его от себя, неловко дёргая за плечи и пытаясь согнуть ногу для пинка.  
Это никак не помогает — конечно, он слишком тяжёлый, и сильный, и монолитный — но это его злит. Его лапы смыкаются стальным ошейником, и Рудольфу становится совсем нечем дышать.  
— Да лежите вы уже смирно, ваше императорское высочество, — жестоко ударяет он его затылком о стеклянный столо-пол, — Лежите смирно, и все будут счастливы. Ненавидьте меня, а потом разглядывайте, как я одеваюсь по утрам, — снова наклоняется он к Рудольфу, дыша слова прямо в губы, капая на них обжигающим ядом и широко раскрыв свои неподвижные красные бусины-глаза, — Знаете, из всех ваших романов этот — единственный, который одобрил ваш отец.  
Он открывает пасть для ещё одного поцелуя, но Рудольф отчаянно закрывает ему рот рукой. Тот смотрит на него пару мгновений и молниеносно кусает ладонь. Его огромные зубы впиваются в кожу с такой силой, что под ними хрустят кости, а Рудольф вопит во весь голос, цепляясь за его серую, мокрую, скользкую шерсть.  
Рудольфу кажется, что он не вытерпит боли, стягивающей руку ржавыми цепями, и потеряет сознание, но нет, он всё чувствует, всё видит, он чувствует придавившее его косматое пузо и видит яркую кровь на жёлтых резцах.  
Он скрежещет, возбуждённо дёргая носом и шевеля ушами, и прерываясь на то, чтобы облизать зубы: — Хотя мне нравится эта ваша игра, такие кошки-мышки. Увлекательный способ скоротать время, я согласен. Так что вы сопротивляйтесь, Рудольф, сопротивляйтесь.  
Тысячи влажных тёплых лапок цепляются за Рудольфа своими маленькими коготками. Своей голой кожей он чувствует, как мохнатые, мокрые, серые твари начинают заползать на него и кусать своими острыми зубами с победным визгом. Их шерсть воняет потом, их глаза светятся красными огонями, а из пастей льётся что-то несомненно ядовитое. Рудольф не пытается кричать, его не будет слышно за их криками и оглушающим, скрипящим на все лады смехом их огромного, жирного главаря.  
— Что же вы не боритесь, Рудольф? — клацает он зубами. Его задние лапы раздирают живот до мяса, а передние всё душат, душат его шею с силой, способной её сломать. — Где ваш либеральный дух? Революционный настрой? — Его челюсти прямо у лица, а его кислая, едкая слюна капает на губы. — Надо было попросить меня вас ударить.  
В шее что-то щёлкает, и сознание Рудольфа разлетается на чёрные осколки перед глазами, и пол бьётся стеклом упавшего стакана, и он ухает вниз, к разочарованию визжащего полчища крыс, потерявших добычу.  
Он ещё слышит их крики, когда просыпается в своей постели, полный мыслями о том, куда ему предстоит сегодня пойти, с кем поздороваться за ручку и что будет на завтрак.  
Реальность заворачивается вокруг него одеялом и просторной, но душной комнатой. Часы тикают каплями с вывернутой тряпки в тазик. Шторы задёрнуты, но Рудольф понимает, что это ночь. Тааффе сворачивает свежую хрустящую газету и отбрасывает её на постель. Он смотрит вымотано, чуть наклонив голову, как будто под тяжестью чего-то.  
Тихо. Прилизанные картины осуждают его, заручившись поддержкой громоздкой вычурной мебели. Шторы торжественно застыли. Ни ветерка.  
Рудольф поднимается с подушки и садится. Голова бесцельно шумит, вхолостую, как будто хочет активно думать, но не может найти ни единой мысли. Рудольф что-то помнит, но не хочет стараться вспоминать.  
— Могу вас поздравить, ваше высочество, — устало говорит Тааффе, — Это ваш рекорд. Никогда ещё вам не удавалось скрыться на целый день. И никогда ещё вы не были на грани смерти от алкогольного отравления, что вы, наверное, тоже сочтёте достижением. — Он встаёт со своего места и подаёт стакан, стоявший на тумбочке. — Пейте воду. Вам сейчас это нужно.  
Рудольф тянется за стаканом аккуратно перебинтованной рукой. Она дрожит, но ему удаётся сделать пару глотков, почувствовав, какие у него сухие губы и как отступает едкий вкус рвоты.  
— Вы что, сидели здесь всё время?  
— Конечно, нет, — стучат каблучки его начищенных ботинок по поскрипывающему паркету. — Но её высочество сидела. Она ушла спать буквально только что, потому что я поручился, что подменю её и не буду спускать с вас глаз.  
— Только посмотрите на вас. Друг семьи, — Рудольф жалко фыркает, — Хорошо, что она не знает, где вы её ещё подменяли.  
Спина Тааффе оскорблённо выпрямляется, и его голос вдруг берёт какие-то новые, эмоциональные ноты: — Я не друг, я слуга семьи. Когда вы пропали, знаете, к кому пришла ваша супруга? — он смотрит Рудольфу в глаза, но это похоже больше на слабость, чем на проявление силы. Он такой уязвлённый сейчас, почти обиженный. — Не к полиции, ни к тайной, ни к какой. Ко мне. И знаете, кого ваш отец грозился вздёрнуть на виселице за то, что «не углядел»? Не жандарма, не шпиона, а меня.  
— Бедный вы бедный…  
— Вы как будто не понимаете! — вскрикивает он, ударяя бортик кровати, но тут же спохватывается и начинает шептать, испугавшись собственного громкого голоса, — Что бы было, если бы так вами ненавистные соглядатаи нашли вас чуть позже? Что бы было, если бы вы умерли там, на полу, захлебнувшись собственной рвотой?  
Рудольф, признаться, поёживается, потому что это так похоже на что-то искренне сказанное, сиюминутно-настоящее, что становится не по себе.  
— Да. Мне тоже интересно. Что бы было? Какую бы ложь вы придумали? Так ведь принцу умереть не подобает. Что бы вы сказали? — увлекается Рудольф. Он-то точно говорит искренне, периодически закашливаясь от возбуждения, — Умер от любви к родине? Я бы посмотрел на ваши попытки вывернуться. Вам бы пришлось очень тяжело с отсутствием всякой фантазии.  
Лицо Тааффе покрывается металлической коркой, и он говорит родительски-серьёзно:  
— Не говорите такие вещи.  
— Что, не можете вынести мысль о моей смерти? Не смешите меня. Ещё скажите, что  _любите_  меня.  
Тааффе подбоченивается, и, когда он так стоит, его не отличишь от людей с безвоздушных портретов на стене.  
— Никто не может вынести мысль о вашей смерти! Что бы это сделало с вашей семьёй. Со всей империей.  
— Моя смерть будет меньшей из проблем этой страны.  
Тааффе вздыхает, медленно, картинно-обессиленно опускается в кресло, откидывается на спинку и трёт лоб.  
Какой он старый. В этом жёлтом свету газовых ламп это вдруг становится так очевидно. Морщины уже навсегда выточены на его лице, блестящее железо волос, кажется, вот-вот начнёт ржаветь, стержень осанки всё больше переплавляется в более удобную для поклона императору форму, а глаза почернели, почернели необратимо. Так чернеет серебро, теряя свой холодный блеск.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — тихо-тихо говорит Тааффе, — что у вас нет сердца, ваше высочество.  
Рудольф ищет глазами книгу, в которую можно было бы опустить взгляд.  
— Как раз то, что оно у меня есть, мне и мешает, — мямлит он.  
— То, что вы делаете с вашей семьёй, — продолжает говорить Тааффе, — вас очевидно не волнует…  
— Теперь вы и моего отца подменяете, — Рудольф бормочет себе под нос, зная, что его не услышат. — Как удобно, вся семья в одном человеке…  
— Ваша жена…  
— Подумайте лучше о своей жене, граф, — зло перебивает его Рудольф, — Вы изменяли ей в этой самой комнате!..  
— Тише, — шипит Тааффе, нервно сжимая подлокотники. Он так сгибается немного, как кошки перед прыжком. — Это другое.  
— Каким образом?  
— Таким образом, — он сам повышает голос, — что об этом никто не знает.  
Рудольфу тошно от него. От его выглаженного галстука и стрелок на брюках. От белизны рубашки и безупречно стриженных ногтей.  
— Вернее, кто-то конечно, знает, — успокаивается он, откидывается на спинку, стучит пальчиками по подлокотникам и говорит, как что-то смешное, — Но молчит и будет молчать.  
Рудольф давится подступившей к горлу рвотой, и Тааффе обеспокоенно подаётся вперёд.  
— Ещё воды, ваше высочество?  
Рудольф мотает головой, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Я позову доктора, — встаёт он с кресла. Рудольф продолжает мотать головой. Лучше бы он открыл окно, откинул шторы — тут так душно. Люстра раскидывает хищные хрустальные сети, потолок давит комнату лепниной.  
— Вы убиваете себя, — бросает Тааффе, забирая газету и готовясь уйти, — Не знаю, как вам не противно.  
— Противно? — повторяет Рудольф про себя, но вслух и громко. — Мне противно. Мне отвратительно. Но это… — Рудольф заводится, начинает говорить, как говорят как сумасшедшие, громко и быстро, — Я пью дряное пойло, потому что оно мне отвратительно. Я хожу в бордели, потому что там мне отвратительно. Я трахаюсь со шлюхами, потому что они мне отвратительны. Я колю себе морфий день за днём, потому что это мне отвратительно. Я спал с вами, потому что вы. Отвратительны.  
Тишина натягивается струной, вот-вот готовой лопнуть. Понять, что копошится в тёмных-тёмных глазах замершего Тааффе невозможно. Рудольф понимает, что часто и шумно дышит.  
Паркет скрипит под мерными шагами. — Я не знаю, что происходит в вашей голове, — Тааффе начинает возвышаться над Рудольфом, подходя ближе, — Это воистину тёмное место. Я знаю лишь то, что вы эгоистичны и делаете всех вокруг вас глубоко несчастными.  
Он кладёт руку на изголовье кровати, прерывая попытки Рудольфа что-то ответить. Он нависает над ним чугунной статуей с неподвижным, скованным лицом.  
— Прошу вас меня простить, ваше высочество, что я не позволю вам захлебнуться в собственной блевоте на полу борделя, как вы этого страстно желаете, — его душное дыхание сушит Рудольфу губы, голос льётся плавленным металлом, а холодные пальцы смыкаются на подбородке, — Вы интересовались, что бы мы рассказали народу? Лучше подумайте, что бы пришлось объяснять вашей дочери, вы, маленькое, мерзкое чудовище.  
Он мгновенно отстраняется и опускает взгляд. Потом низко склоняет голову. Лысеющую, седеющую, как у затёртого до блеска памятника, голову.  
— Простите меня, ваше высочество. Это был долгий день.  
Рудольф отводит взгляд. Дрожащими руками берёт забытый на кровати справочник. Про птиц. — Уйдите.  
Он кланяется ещё раз и уходит, нервно-спешно, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Подняв взгляд, Рудольф видит зеркало, в которое утром наблюдал за Тааффе, а теперь видит только себя, цепляющегося за тонкую страницу. У него впалые, жиденькие глаза, мокрые от пота нитками волосы лежат на лбу, а серая кожа блестит в свете жёлтых ламп.  
Рудольф пугается и кидает в него книгу.


End file.
